


Hike

by Rosey_Peach



Series: David & Patrick Ficlets [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Summary: Dialogue only
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: David & Patrick Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082546
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Hike

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in about five minutes on my phone, just came to me this morning and I though ‘why not’?!

“Are you sure you want to wear those?”

“Yes, why?”

“It’s just, aren’t they your favourites?”

“Yes.”

“So maybe you should borrow a pair of mine?”

“Urgh no thank you honey. My Rick Owens are part of me and tie my whole outfit together. Besides you’re a size smaller than me.”

“Ok David, if you’re sure? I just wouldn’t want anything to happen to them, that’s all.”

“Happen to them?! I thought we were going for a stroll around the market in Elm Glen. What exactly do you foresee ‘happening’ to my shoes?!”

“Nothing! Nothing at all babe. You ready?”

“Yes. I suppose so...”

“Great! After you, I’ll just grab my bag and lock up.”

“What’s in the bag honey?”

“Oh mostly just other bags, in case we find some things we like and a picnic, for afterwards.”

“Oooh, yum! Have I told you recently how much I love you?”

“Umm, not too recently! Maybe last night? Or was it this morning...?!”

“Shut up! I love you Patrick.”

“I love you too David.”


End file.
